


The Voice Behind Karen

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Marvel Fluff Bingo 2018 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 19:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: Because your dad is Tony Stark, you rarely leave his tower. He’s so protective of you, so the only people you see are the other Avengers. The only person you talk to outside of the tower is Peter but only because you’re his AI through his suit. He calls you Karen but you want to show him who you really are.





	The Voice Behind Karen

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for marvelfluffbingo and the square filled was Peter Parker.

There was only one thing you did for the Avengers was to be Peter’s AI in his suit. To him, you were called Karen, but your real name was Y/N Stark. You were Tony’s daughter and have been living in the tower ever since you could speak. No one really knew you were Tony’s daughter except for Steve and Natasha who are seen frequently around the tower.

You weren’t really allowed out of the tower since your dad was very protective of you. He says if a lot of people knew about you then people would try and take you to use you as leverage for Tony. You knew that was just a bunch of bullshit because you’ve trained with Steve multiple times and you could take care of yourself.

Anyway, you grew up to be like your dad, an inventor. You loved working in his labs with him when you were younger and often found yourself making things to impress him. He was so proud of you and the things you could do that one day, you designed a suit for Spiderman. You didn’t know who would wear it, if anyone would, but you did.

Your dad never used it until one day he asked if he could. He wanted to recruit a kid your age to be the friendly neighborhood Spiderman that would take care of small crime on the ground while the Avengers did the big stuff. The only thing you would be doing was being the AI for the kid who wore it.

All you knew about this kid is that he went to Midtown High School and his name was Peter. At first, you didn’t know what he looked like, just that he was bitten by a spider that gave him the abilities he had which is why he needed a suit.

As for your job, you were able to assist him in the things he needed technical, which you provided for him. You were a whiz on the computer which is why your dad let you stay at home all day, letting you talk to Peter from behind a computer screen. You didn’t go to school, at least not in person. You had an online school you went to when Peter was in school so that you could help him when he was out of school. You didn’t like it, but it worked.

The only reason you knew what Peter looked like now was because one day, you skipped your online school (which got you into trouble later on), went to Peter’s school to see if you could spot him out. You asked around for him and when someone pointed him out, you were star struck.

He was nerdy and lanky but tall and cute. You couldn’t believe someone like him was Spiderman because you saw him trying to talk to a girl he liked or one of his friends and he didn’t seem to know how to. When he was Spiderman, you thought he came off as confident but that wasn’t the case when he was just Peter.

You left his school before you got the chance to talk to him. Your voice would give you away since he talked to you every single day. Some people might say you sounded like a much older woman but maybe it’s because of how you grew up and the things you did because even though you were only a kid, you sounded a lot older. You had to mature quickly, so maybe that’s it.

Your favorite part of the week was weekends when you could talk to Peter all day since he wore the suit most of the time. It sucked that you could only speak to him when he was wearing his mask. You wanted to give him your number but that would be weird. For all you knew, he just thought you were a computer in his suit talking to him and not an actual person.

You knew Peter got up soon, so you woke up and threw your hair into a ponytail before changing into better pajamas. You didn’t want to get dressed when you were only going to sit in front of a computer. When you got changed, you walked out of your room and walked to the office you used when working with Peter. On your way, you spotted Steve in his Captain America suit.

“Hey Cap!” You said cheerfully, making the superhuman turn at the sound of your voice.

“Hey, little hacker. Why are you up? You don’t have school today.” You approached his side and he continued walking to wherever he was going. Luckily your office was on the way.

“Peter told me yesterday he wanted to get up early and do Spiderman things since he didn’t get much of a chance yesterday to do so. He and Ned were inside all day long working on a school project.” You said. Sometimes you felt like you lived your life through Peter since you rarely went out.

“Who’s Ned again?”

“Peter’s best friend.”

“Right, right. Well, have fun. I’m off to do some meetings.”

“In your suit?” You asked with a smirk, stopping outside of your office.

“Official government meetings.” Steve winked at you.

“And this is why I’m glad I’m not an adult yet.” You chuckled. Steve continued walking down the hall to his important meetings.

“Hold onto that. Time goes by fast, kid.” He turned the corner and was out of sight. You opened the door to your cool office and slid onto your chair before rolling it over to your computer. You put on your headphones with the microphone attached to it and logged into your computer. Peter wasn’t up yet so it gave you some time to pull up important documents and websites you always used when talking to Peter.

You had two computer monitors you used when in here. One of them was for helping Peter and the other was for playing video games your dad let you download to play while you waited for Peter. You had a Steam account that had a ton of games on it that you played when waiting. You loved having a rich-as-fuck dad because you got whatever you wanted. You weren’t a snobby rich kid, you were grateful for what you had and would be happy with much less, but you enjoyed what you had while you had it.

You picked a game to play and grabbed our Xbox controller before playing the game. You must have been 20 minutes into the game when you saw Peter was up and ready to start his day. You paused and minimized the game, so you could use the other monitor before focusing on the live video coming from his mask. You were seeing what he was seeing. You knew what everything in his house looked like which was creepy if you thought about it, but you didn’t think about it too often.

“Hello, Peter.” You said when he was online.

“Hey, Karen. You ready to fight some crime?” You had to refrain from giggling because he was so cute. You were falling for him the more you talked to him, but he didn’t even know you existed, at least not fully.

“As ready as I’ll ever be. How was your school project?” You always asked Peter about the things he did and about his life because you were not only interested in his daily life, you wanted to feel like you were there with him. You didn’t have a lot of friends your age and this way, you felt like you were his friend.

“Boring. We actually didn’t finish it.” Peter laughed before taking off through his bedroom window. Aunt May didn’t know about him yet which you understood. You knew she would freak out if she knew.

“What are we doing today?” You asked when Peter got to the top of his building and sat there, looking at the busy street below. Queens was always a busy place no matter the time of day.

“I don’t know. Tony Stark wants me to stay on the ground and take care of the minor things, but I can handle so much more, you know?” Peter sighed.

“I understand.” You bit your lip, knowing why your dad did the things he did. He was just protective of Peter and didn’t want him getting hurt, or dead. You watched Peter look around Queens to see if there was anything he could do when he spotted the girl you saw him talking to that one day at his school.

“Oh look, there’s Liz. Man, I wish I could go talk to her.” Peter sighed. You rolled your eyes at the mention of her name. Liz. She was the girl Peter was crushing on which you didn’t know why. She was a senior and he was only a sophomore. The crowd that she ran with wasn’t his kind of crowd but that didn’t stop him from liking her. When Peter first mentioned her, you did a complete search on her to see if you could dig up something bad, but nothing came up. She was actually a nice girl, from what you read. You couldn’t tell Peter that you liked him, so you kept your mouth shut and even encouraged him to talk to Liz.

“Why don’t you talk to her?” You said, watching through the video camera, her walking down the street.

“Nah, she doesn’t like me. I can barely get three words out when I see her.”

“I think you’re pretty amazing, Peter.” You said before you could stop yourself. You didn’t want him thinking you were creepy or weird, but he didn’t think that.

“Thanks, Karen,” Peter looked away from Liz and saw something going down, like a robbery or something. “Alright, it’s showtime.” He got off the roof and swung down to the place where he was needed most.

* * *

“Can you find out anything about these guys?” Peter whispered to you, staring at people who were making some kind of deal in a dark alleyway. He had been following these guys since he spotted one of them trading in some drugs and guns to a guy who was meeting someone else to deliver them.

You put on night vision through the camera so you could see better before zeroing in on both faces. You typed quickly through the FBI database you hacked into. Your dad knew what you did when you helped Peter, so you knew you wouldn’t get in trouble for this. He always had your back if you did somehow get into trouble.

“One of them doesn’t have a record but the guy on the right does. His name is William Shaw. He has a criminal record and is actually wanted by the FBI. they’ve been looking for him ever since he escaped custody last year,” You informed Peter as you pulled up the screen you were looking at on Peter’s mask eyes, so he could see what you were seeing. “I think you might be doing them a favor if you caught him for them.”

“Yeah, you’re right. Thanks, Karen.”

“Would you like me to activate Instant Kill Mode?” You asked with a smile.

“What, no. Stop it with the Instant Kill Mode.” Peter exclaimed quietly. You giggled and let him take out the bad guy while you watched, giving him whatever he needed when he needed them.

* * *

“I don’t know what I’m going to do. I want to tell her, but she would freak out.” Peter said to you while chilling in his room. Aunt May wasn’t home which is why he was wearing the mask. He wanted someone to talk to and here you were, ready to listen. You just hated  _what_  you were talking about.

“I think if Liz really liked you, then she would accept you for who you are.” You said truthfully.

“You know what, Karen, I think sometimes you speak like a human. I mean, I know you’re AI, but you sound human sometimes.” You bit your lip and sighed soundlessly. You so wish you could tell him who you were, but your dad wouldn’t like that.

“Should I take that as a compliment?” You asked.

“Yes, you should,” Peter said, laying back on his bed.

* * *

A few days have gone by before you would get to see Peter next. And by “see Peter”, you really mean you get to see Peter. Your dad has invited him to come to Stark tower because he designed a better suit than you could and wanted to show it to Peter instead of just sending it to him.

You were so nervous even though you knew he would have no idea who you were or what you did for him. So, when you got up this morning, you made sure to dress nice because you wanted him to see you and think of someone who was cute instead of someone who worked in their pajamas.

You paced the hallway near the room where your dad was keeping his suit but there had been no sign of Peter. You were about to give up and call your dad when you heard his voice.

“This is amazing, Mr. Stark. Thank you so much.” Peter exclaimed.

“Don’t thank me yet, kid.” Your dad replied before both of them rounded the corner. You stared at Peter, glad he was able to meet you, but you were nervous. One word out of his mouth and he would know who you are.

“I heard you missed school, young lady.” Your dad said, and you bit your lip, embarrassed your dad was doing this now, of all times.

“Who is this?” Peter asked, approaching you. You smiled at him and gave him a wave before looking at your dad.

“This is my daughter.” Your dad said reluctantly.

“You have a daughter? I never knew that. That’s so awesome. Where do you go to school?”

“Nowhere near you,” your dad answered for you. “Why didn’t you attend your class?”

“I had an emergency?” You tried. Your dad sighed but he had other things to do.

“We’ll talk about this later. Come on, Peter.” Your dad began walking away with Peter when he stopped. He turned around and looked at you. You knew he figured it out.

“Karen?” Peter asked. You smiled at him and nodded.

“Hello, Peter. It’s Y/N actually. It’s nice to finally meet you.” You blushed under his astonished stare before walking away. You couldn’t believe you did that. You knew the next time you talked to Peter would be interesting.

* * *

The next time you talked to Peter was in the middle of the night. You waited in your office because you knew he would put the mask on and talk to you. You were right and at midnight, you saw he was online.

“Hello, Peter.” You said, making sure to be quiet. JARVIS would tell your dad if you were doing this.

“Hey… Y/N…” Peter said, unsure of himself.

“Yes, my name is Y/N and I am a real person.” You chuckled.

“Why did you let me call you Karen all this time?”

“My dad would have gotten angry with me if you knew who I was. He doesn’t like people knowing who I am. Says that bad people might take me and use me as leverage. It’s bullshit.” You sighed.

“That’s not fair. How do you go to school?”

“Online. I do everything in the tower. I rarely go out.”

“That’s not right.”

“Yeah, tell me about it.” You sighed.

“Are you allowed to sneak out?”

“You really think I can sneak out? I can barely get to the kitchen to get some water without JARVIS up my ass about it.”

“I’m sorry. All this time I thought you were an AI. If I’d known you were an actual person, I would have spoken to you differently.

“It’s okay, I enjoyed our talks.” You chuckled.

“I really wish you could sneak out.”

“Wouldn’t you rather hang out with Liz? I mean, you do like her.” You bit your lip, wondering what he would say about that.

“She doesn’t listen to my problems. You have. You’ve always been there.” Peter confessed.

“I won’t tell if you want to sneak out.” You looked up from your seat and stared at your other monitor where JARVIS was currently speaking to you.

“You’ll really let me go?” You asked.

“Let you go where?” Peter asked, confused.

“As long as you’re back before sunrise,” JARVIS said.

“You’re the best. Peter, pick me up? JARVIS is letting me sneak out. I have to be back before sunrise.” You said excitedly.

“You got it. I’ll be there soon.” He said before getting up. You smiled and took off your headphones before running to the door. JARVIS stopped you, though.

“Oh, and Y/N?”

“Yeah?”

“I’ll talk with your father about letting you out more. You seem to really like this boy.”

“I do. Thanks, JARVIS.” You said before running quietly to your room to get changed. You couldn’t wait to finally hang out with Peter.


End file.
